In single-lens reflex digital cameras having been spread in recent years, an electronic shutter together using an electronic front curtain and a mechanical rear curtain has been used (see JP-A-2010-41510).
In such an electronic shutter, the rear curtain is constructed by a mechanical shutter and a reset scanning operation of resetting an amount of charges accumulated in pixels of an imaging device to zero is performed by lines earlier than the traveling the rear curtain. Thereafter, by performing a scanning operation of reading a signal with an elapse of predetermined time for each line having been subjected to the reset scanning operation, an imaging operation using the electronic shutter is realized.